Starting All Over
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Brie Bella returns to the WWE. She and Daniel Bryan are separated. A recently divorced Randy Orton befriends her and tries to help her through this hard time.
1. Chapter 1

Brie Bella was returning to the WWE tonight. She only wished she had her sister Nikki there for support. Everything in Brie's life should've been going great. She'd had her daughter Birdie Joe who was now two and a half months old. No one but close friends and family knew this but six months into Brie's pregnancy she and Daniel had started having problems. Shortly after Birdie's birth she and Daniel had decided to separate. He was now living back in his childhood home in Aberdeen, Washington. Brie knew it would be difficult seeing him but she also couldn't wait to get back to wrestling. It was about an hour before show time. Brie took Birdie to visit with Daniel. Daniel barely acknowledged Brie.

"Hey." He said uncaring and cold.

"Hey." She said. She looked into the stroller. "Have fun with daddy Birdie." "Mommy will see you after the show." She kissing her forehead. As she was walking down the hall towards the Women's Locker Room her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey." Nikki said. "How are you doing?"

"Not so good."

"Did you and Daniel get into another fight?"

"No but the tension between us is just unbearable." "I wish you were here."

"So do I." "If you need to talk at all make sure you call me."

"I will." "I just hope you get better soon so we can have our reunion with the fans."

"Me to." "Give Birdie a kiss for me and tell her aunt Coco loves her."

"I will."

"Gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Brie had just had her match. She returned to a huge reaction. She was in catering getting a water. Randy Orton came up to the table and started making a coffee.

"Hi Brie." He said.

"Hi Randy."

"Welcome back."

"Thanks it's good to be back."

"Congratulations on your little girl."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry to hear about your separation from Daniel."

"It sucks."

"I just went through it myself." "I'm recently divorced."

"I didn't know that."

"That's because we kept it quiet." "I know what you're going through." "So if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks Randy."

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Brie was in the hotel parking lot packing the car getting ready to leave for the arena. Birdie was in her stroller. Randy came up to the car.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Need any help?" "Want me to put Birdie in her car seat?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all." He picked her up. "Hi Birdie." "Look how beautiful you are." "It's so nice to meet you." "I'm Randy." He put her in her car seat.

"Thank you." Brie said.

"No problem." "If you ever need a babysitter, I'm happy to help."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"I have an autograph signing tomorrow from three to six."

"I'm free." "Bring her by."

"Alright."

The next day Brie showed up at Randy's room.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Hi Birdie." He said looking into the stroller. "We're gonna have fun."

Brie knelt down by the stroller. "Be good Birdie." "Mommy will be back." "I love you."

About an hour after Brie had left Randy was feeding Birdie.

"I haven't fed a baby in a long time." He said. "My little girl used to make that same slurpee noise when she drank her bottle."

Two hours later there was a knock at the door. Randy answered it. It was Brie. She went in.

"How was she?" Brie asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Great." "She's napping." "How was your autograph signing?"

"Good." She got a text and checked it. "It's Daniel he wants to keep Birdie tonight."

He could tell she was upset. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I just don't know how we got here." "Things used to be so good." "He was depressed after his early retirement but in my sixth month of pregnancy it got worse." "He started shutting me out, would barely talk to me." "I was hoping after Birdie's birth it would get better but it didn't." "When Birdie was about three weeks old, I told him I couldn't live that way anymore and that maybe we should separate for a little while." "I wanted things to be different for Birdie." "I wanted her to grow up in a house with two loving parents." "She's not even a year old yet and I'm already messing up." She said looking like she could cry.

"Hey, you're not messing up." "You're a great mom." "You're human." "These things happen." "It's gonna be ok." He said grabbing her hand and holding it. Birdie started to cry. Brie got up to get her.


	3. Chapter 3

WWE was doing some house shows in Missouri. Brie was dropping Birdie off at Randy's house so he could watch Birdie. He'd been watching her for Brie for two weeks. With Birdie in the stroller Brie knocked on the door. Randy answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Did you have any trouble finding it?"

"Not at all." "You probably won't have to do much with Birdie." "It's time for her nap." "I'll be back in about three hours."

"Ok."

"Be good for Randy." She said looking down into the stroller. "I love you." She left.

Randy took Birdie inside. She yawned.

"I know." He said. "It's time for night-night huh?" "Let me set up the playpen then you can go to sleep."

Three hours later there was a knock at Randy's door.

"Come on in." He said. Brie walked in. "Hey."

"Hey." Birdie was in her playpen playing. "How long has she been awake?"

"About a half hour." "I already fed her lunch." "If you're not busy I know this great park just down the street." "Birdie will love it."

"Ok."

They went to the park. Randy put Birdie in the baby swing.

"Ok Birdie." Randy said. "Here we go." He started to push her. "Wee." "Say look mommy, I'm flying."

They both played with Birdie in the sandbox. They'd been there for about an hour.

"Are you hungry?" Randy asked.

"I'm starving."

"Me to."

They went to a restaurant. They were sitting at the table.

"Have you talked to Daniel lately?" Randy asked.

"I've tried but it's like talking to a brick wall." "If things don't change, I'm thinking about filing for divorce." "I hate the thought of it but why stay married if it's gonna continue this way, why stay married?"

"If it comes to it don't feel bad for doing it." "I know you want to do what's best for Birdie which I get but your happiness is important to."

"I know."

"Randy if you don't mind me asking, what happened with you and your ex?"

"Well you know she was pregnant right?"

"Yeah."

"Eight months into the pregnancy I come to found out that the baby isn't mine." "She'd been seeing an ex-boyfriend since two months after we got married." "It sucked." "I got excited at the idea of having another little girl."

"What's your little girl's name?"

"Alanna." "She's nine." He took out her cell phone to show her a picture.

"Aw, she's cute."

"Thanks."

The next night Brie was picking up Birdie from Daniel's room. She knocked on the door. Daniel wheeled her out in the stroller.

"Hi Daniel." She said. He ignored her. "Can't you at least be civil to me?"

He looked at her annoyed. "Hello." "Happy now?"

"Forget it."

"What do you want from me Brie?"

"I want my husband back." "I want my Sweetface."

"Whatever." He said bye to Birdie.

Brie took Birdie back to her room and put her to bed. She sat on the couch and broke down crying. She got out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"Randy." She said tearfully.

"Brie what's wrong?" "Whatever it is it'll be ok." "Just calm down and tell me what happened."


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed. Phoenix was hosting Smackdown tomorrow. All the wrestlers were already in town. Brie was at home getting ready to leave. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. Randy was standing there holding a plastic bag.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in. "What's that?"

"I bought Birdie a present." "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Brie picked Birdie up off the floor and sat down with her on the couch. Randy sat next to them. "Look who's here Birdie."

"Goo." Birdie said.

"Hello to you to." Randy said. "I have a present for you." He pulled a brown stuffed teddy bear out of the bag. "Do you like her?" Birdie smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." He looked at Brie. "How are the sessions going?"

"I hate them." "Every time we go you can just cut the tension with a knife it's terrible." "Speaking of which I'd better get going." She kissed Birdie's forehead. "Bye." "Mommy loves you." She handed her to Randy.

"Say bye-bye mommy." Randy said waving Birdie's arm. "Bye-bye."

Brie and Daniel had been going to marriage counselling. Their doctor was a woman named Amanda Pine. They were right in the middle of their session.

"Daniel do you still want to be in this marriage with Brie?" Dr. Pine asked.

"I think we should try to make it work." "For Birdie."

"Only for Birdie?"

"I love Brie." "I just haven't been the same since I retired."

"I know that." Brie said. "I just wish you'd be nicer to me." "You're so cold." "You're not loving at all."

"Excuse me for being depressed." "It's not all about you."

"I didn't say it was." She said tearfully. "How could you say that?"

"It's always about you." "Why are you being so mean to me?" "Why won't you talk to me?" "Don't you love me anymore?" "Why won't you kiss me?" "With you it's always me, me, me." "I get so sick of it."

"You haven't touched me since my sixth month of pregnancy Daniel." "Not a hug." "Not a kiss." "Nothing." "I'm starved for affection, any kind of affection." "I'd just like you to hold me and tell me everything will be ok."

"What if I can't do that?"

Randy was on the floor with Birdie. He picked up a stuffed dog.

"Birdie, what does a doggy say?" He said. "That's right, it says woof-woof." Birdie smiled. "My daughter would absolutely love you." "Maybe I'll introduce you sometime."

"Goo." Birdie said.

"Her name?" "Her name's Alanna."

Brie came through the door a half hour later.

"I'm back." She said.

"Brie look what Birdie learned." He put Birdie on her back. "Come on Birdie, do it." After a few seconds Birdie rolled over. "Good girl."

"Oh, what a big girl." Brie said happily.


	5. Chapter 5

WWE was in Washington. Brie woke up to Birdie crying at around midnight. When she picked her Birdie was burning up. Brie took Birdie's temperature. It was 104. She tired to call Daniel at home but he didn't answer. She called Randy.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"I'm sorry I woke you I just don't know what to do."

"What's wrong?" "Is it Birdie?" He asked hearing her crying in background.

"She has a fever of 104." "She's never been sick." "Should I take her to the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Oh god, I hope it's not serious."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." "I'll drive you." "I'll be there in two minutes."

About a minute in a half later there was a knock on the door. Brie answered it.

"Let's go." He said. She grabbed Birdie and they left.

Brie and Randy were in the waiting room.

"I must've did something to make this happen." Brie said.

"No." "Brie, kids get sick." "That's just what happens." "You didn't do anything." "Birdie's gonna get sick a million times more."

The nurse came out and said they could go back and see Birdie now. They went to the back.

"We're starting her on a treatment of antibiotics." The doctor said. "The fever should break by morning." "I'd like to keep her overnight for observation."

"That's fine." Brie said.

"You and your husband are welcome to stay." She left.

Brie and Randy went over to Birdie.

"You're gonna be ok." Brie said happily.

"I knew she would be." Randy said.

Brie looked at Randy. "You can go back to the hotel." "I'm gonna stay with her.""

"No." "I'm staying to."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Thank you for being there tonight."

"No problem." They hugged.


	6. Chapter 6

Four days had passed. Birdie was all better. Brie was picking Birdie up in the hotel at Daniel's room. She knocked on the door. He opened it and wheeled Birdie out in her stroller. Brie gave him a dirty look.

"You're still mad at me?" He said annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you?" "I didn't answer my phone that night because my battery was dead."

"You couldn't check any of the eight messages I left you when it was charged the next morning?"

"You know if I would have known Birdie was sick I would've been right there at the hospital." "Get off my back.'

"Whatever." She said not wanting to fight anymore.

The following week Brie had an autograph signing in Missouri. They had a staff member in the back watch Birdie during. After it was over Brie took Birdie to the park that they went to with Randy the last time they were in Missouri. They'd been there for about a half hour. Brie was pushing Birdie on the baby swing.

"Brie." She heard Randy say from behind her. He and a little girl who she assumed was Alanna stepped in front of her. "What are you two doing in town?"

"I had an autograph signing earlier."

"Who watched Birdie?"

"One of the staff members."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't know what your plans were.' "I didn't know if you would have plans with a lady friend or something."

"Nope just me and my favorite girl." "Brie this is Alanna."

"It's so nice to meet you.'

"It's nice to meet you to Brie." Alanna said. "That's Birdie right?" She asked pointing to her.

"Yes." "How did you know?"

"Daddy showed me a picture." "Birdie's even more adorable in person."

"Thank you."

Birdie was looking at Randy and smiling.

"Hi Birdie." He said.

"You're married to Daniel Bryan right." Alanna asked looking at Brie.

"Yes." She said.

"Is he here?"

"No." "He's busy with other things."

"Would you and Birdie like to join Alanna and I for dinner?" Randy asked.

"We couldn't impose."

"No imposition at all." "Alanna you don't care if Brie and Birdie come over for dinner do you?"

"No." Alanna said. "I wanna play with Birdie."

"See?" "Is six good for you?"

"Fine." Brie said.

"You're a vegetarian right?"

"Yes."

"I'll make sure there's a salad for you." "Are mashed potatoes, green beans and corn ok?"

"Fine."

"We'll see you at six."

Brie and Birdie arrived right at six. They'd just gotten there.

"Hi Brie." Alanna said.

"Hi."

"Can I play with Birdie?"

"After dinner." Randy said.

They all had a nice dinner. Afterwards they were all sitting in the living room.

"Daddy I wish you knew how to braid hair." Alanna said.

"I know how to do that." Brie said. "Do you want me to?"

"Sure."

"Do you have hair ties?"

"In my room."

After Brie was done Randy gave Alanna a mirror.

"Thanks Brie." Alanna said. "It's perfect."

"You're welcome." Alanna hugged her.

When they were getting ready to leave Randy volunteered to take Birdie out. He put her in the back seat of the car and put the stroller in the trunk.

"Thanks for inviting us." Brie said. "I had fun."

"Me to." "Alanna really likes you and Birdie."

"We like her." They hugged.

"Be safe."

"We will." She got in the car and drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later Brie was in her hotel room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey." Randy said. "What's up?"

"Not much." "Birdie just got up from a nap."

"Wanna go to lunch?"

"Sure."

"I'll meet you guys in the lobby in ten minutes."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

Brie hung up the phone and picked up Birdie.

"We have to get ready." "We're going to lunch with Randy." Brie said.

"Goo." Birdie said.

"Yeah Randy."

They met Randy in the lobby and went to a health food restaurant. They were eating.

"Are your counseling sessions getting any better?" Randy asked.

"Not really." "Daniel started this new depression medication." "I hope it helps." "I'm about at the end of my rope."

"It's not fair to you to be so unhappy."

"I know but despite everything, I still love him." "I know that sounds stupid."

"Not at all." "We always want to help the people we love but we can't help them if they don't want to be helped." "I know you want to keep your family together, believe me, I know." "When I was married to my first wife Samantha we tried everything we could to make it work." "We tried for months but in the end we both knew we couldn't be together anymore." "It's hard to admit it." "Not only to the other person but to yourself."

"I don't know what to do."

"I know." "I wish I could help you."

"Just you supporting me helps."

The waitress brought them the check.

"What a beautiful baby." The waitress said.

"Thank you." Brie said.

"How old?"

"Almost four months."

"She's blessed to have such loving parents." "I can tell you both are."

"I'm not her father."

"That's even better." "When a man decides to step into a father role when he doesn't have to, that is a good man."

The next night Randy was in a restaurant on a date. He had on a white dress shirt and jeans. His cell phone started to ring.

"Sorry." He got up and answered it. "Hello?" He could hear crying on the other end of the line. "Brie?" "What's wrong?"

"Daniel and I just had another fight."

"Calm down." "I'm coming over." "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Alright." They hung up.

He went back to his table and took out his wallet to pay for the meal.

"I'm sorry Madison." "I have to go." He said. "One my friends are in trouble." "I'm so sorry." He left.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on Brie's door. She answered it. She wasn't crying but Randy could tell she had been. He went in. They sat down on the couch.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"I just called him to say hi and he bit my head off." "I'm so sick and tired of this." "I don't know if I can take anymore." "What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing." "Brie, you're great." "You're a great mother." "You're a great person." "This isn't your fault." Without thinking about it he kissed her but quickly pulled away. He stood up. "Oh god, I'm sorry." "I shouldn't have."

She stood up and stood in front of him. He expected to be slapped a couple hundred times but to his surprise she kissed him. She knew it was wrong but she'd been deprived of affection and intimacy for such a long time. It felt so good to finally be receiving some. He kissed her back. All of their kisses were full of passion, desire, want, need. He loved the feel of her soft, warm lips. He lifted her up off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. They went into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and was on top of her. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her. He needed to know she wanted this as much as he did. He could tell from they look on her eyes that she did. He took a condom out of his back pocket. They kissed and sat up so he could take off her shirt. She put her head back as he kissed her acrossed her neck. "Mmmmm." She moaned extra sensitive to every feeling and caress. She put her head up. As they kissed again she started unbuttoning his shirt. He groaned against her lips as her hands touched his bare chest. He unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and took it off. She laid him down on his back and slowly kissed him down his body. She took off his jeans and boxers. "Ohhh." He groaned as he felt her mouth moving slowly between his legs. "Brie." "Brie." He groaned. After a few minutes she went faster. "Ahhhh-hmmmm." "Brie oh my god." "Ooohhhhh, uhnnnn." "Oh god." He moaned giving in. She came back up to his mouth. As they kissed she felt him undo her bra. He rolled her on her back and started kissing the middle of chest as he squeezed her breasts. She moaned. "Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt his tongue on her skin. "Randy." She moaned loudly as he took her left breast in his mouth doing the same thing with the other. She moaned as he kissed and licked his way down her body. He took off her jeans and slowly removed her panties with his teeth. She moaned as she felt his hand slowly moving up her inner thigh. She moaned as she felt his hand inside her. He moved it slowly. "Do you like this?" He asked. "Yes." She moaned out. She felt him take his hand out and replace it with his tongue. "Ohhhhh." She moaned loudly. "Randy." "Randy." He went faster. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh" "Ohhh, my god, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. He came back up to her and slipped inside her they kissed. "Brie." He groaned as they started moving slowly. "Randy." She moaned. "You are so amazing." He said breathlessly. He went faster. "Mmmmmm." She moaned. "Uhnnn." They kissed and kept kissing. "Oh my god, Randy." She moaned against his lips. "Oh Brie." He groaned. "Randy, ohhh, yes, oh my god, Randy." She moaned giving in. "God Brie." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards she was laying on his chest.

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah." "You were fantastic."

She looked at him. "If you want you can stay."

"Ok." They kissed and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Randy woke up. Brie was still asleep. He heard Birdie cooing on the baby monitor. He got dressed and went to her room. Birdie smiled when she saw him.

"Good morning." He said.

"Ga." She said.

"I hope you slept well." "We're gonna let mommy sleep for awhile." "We're gonna get you into a fresh diaper and then I'll get you some breakfast." "Ok?"

"Goo."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

Brie woke up a half hour later. She opened her eyes and saw that Randy wasn't next to her but she could hear him playing with Birdie in the living room. She put on some pajamas and went out into the living room.

"Hey." He said from the floor where he was playing with Birdie.

"Hi." She sat down on the couch. Randy got up and sat down next to her. "You didn't have to get up with her."

"It's no problem."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Listen, um, about last night… "I don't regret it." "It was wonderful." "It was amazing." "I really enjoyed being with you." "The fact is, I'm married."

"I know."

"It can't happen again."

"I know."

"I don't want to lose your friendship over this Randy." "You've been one of my biggest support systems through all of this." "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." "I understand." "I would never abandon you and Birdie." "You both mean so much to me." "Of course we're still friends." "Once I leave here today it can be just like nothing ever happened."

"Good."

"It can just be a great memory we both have." "Everything you said about last night, I feel the same way."

"What are you all dressed up for?"

"I had a date last night." "I left to come see what was wrong with you."

"You left your date for me?" "You didn't have to do that."

"You needed me." "I'm gonna go."

"Ok."

He stood up said bye to Birdie and left.

Later that day everyone flew to San Diego. Brie and Birdie went over to visit Nikki. Brie and Nikki were in the living room.

"Nikki something happened last night?" Brie said.

"What?"

"Well you know Randy's been watching Birdie for me."

"Yeah."

"We've also gotten very close."

"How close?"

"We had sex last night."

"What?!" She said shocked.

"I know." "It was wrong." "It just felt so good to be needed, to be wanted." "I really liked it."

"What about Daniel?"

"I still love Daniel." "I've already told Randy it can't happen again." "Randy though, he's great." "I feel like I can talk to him about anything." "He's great with Birdie." "He's fun to be around." "If I were single, who knows."

Later that night Randy was at the lobby bar sitting at the bar having a beer. Chris Jericho sat at the stool next to him.

"Hey man, welcome back." Randy said.

"Thanks." "Woman trouble?" He asked noticing the look on Randy's face

"Something like that."

"What's up?"

"A friend has been having marriage problems over the last couple months." "We've gotten very close." "Her husband is a dick." "He doesn't deserve her or that precious little girl they have."

"They have a kid?"

"Yeah she's a little sweetie." "Anyway, I slept with my friend last night."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"Yes but I can't tell her that because I don't want her to feel pressured." "She has enough to deal with as it is." "I just know that when I was holding her in bed last night, it felt right."

Three days later Brie and Daniel were at a marriage counselling session.

"How would the two of you feel about a temporary reconciliation?" Dr. Pine asked.

"I'm for it." Daniel said.

"Me to." Brie said.

"Are you both comfortable with a two month period?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." They both said.

"I want you both to keep a journal." "Anytime there's an argument or disagreement, I want you write them down and we'll discuss them in our sessions."


	9. Chapter 9

Three days that passed. Daniel was on his way to the house that she and Brie shared. Brie was in the living room with Birdie. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Oh hi."

"How are you and Birdie?"

"We're fine."

"Daniel moves back in today right?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling about it?"

"Nervous." "I just don't want things to be all tense and uncomfortable like they were before." "That's why I asked him to leave in the first place."

"Well if you need to talk I'm here."

"I know." "Thank you." She heard Daniel's car pull into the driveway. "I have to go he's here."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

A few seconds later Daniel walked into the house with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He went over to Birdie. "There's daddy's baby girl." "Wanna help daddy out in the garden?"

"Goo." Birdie said.

"Yeah?" "Ok." "Daddy's gonna put on his gardening clothes and we'll go."

"How was your flight?" Brie asked.

"Fine." "How have things been here?"

"Good."

"Are things still working out with Randy babysitting Birdie?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go change." You could just feel the tension and awkwardness in the air. "Daniel."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're home."

"Me to."

The rest of the day went on just as awkward and tense mainly because they weren't speaking to each other a lot.

Later that night Brie and Daniel were in bed reading.

"Daniel." She said.

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Brie, come on, don't start."

"I'm not starting anything." "I'm asking you a simple question." "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you act like it anymore?"

"I'm here aren't I?" "If I didn't love you why would I be here?"

"For Birdie." "Is she the only reason you're here?"

"No." "I love you."

"You say that but I don't feel it at all." "I want to feel loved Daniel." "Needed." "Desired." "I want to feel like I'm the most important thing in the world to you."

"I know." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry." He rolled over and went to sleep. Brie cried herself to sleep that night.

Randy was at home looking at a picture of Brie and Birdie on his phone.

" _Why do you put up with his shit?" Randy thought. "You don't deserve that." "There's better for you." "Why don't you see how great we are together?"_


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed. Things were still awkward and weird between Brie and Daniel. He still showed no love or affection towards her. She was about it her wits end. She and Daniel both had autograph signings so Randy was watching Birdie. He was sitting on the floor playing with her. He had his eyes covered.

"Where'd Randy go?" He said. "Where'd he go?" "Peek-a-boo." He said taking his hands off his eyes. Birdie smiled and laughed. There was a knock at the door. "I think that's your mommy." He got up to answer the door. "Hi Brie."

"Hi." She went inside. "There's my baby girl." Birdie smiled at her. "Are you and Randy having fun?"

"Tell mommy Birdie, say we were playing peek-a-boo."

"How fun."

"How was your autograph signing?"

"Good." "We have to get going." She said picking Birdie up. "We're meeting daddy for lunch." "Say bye-bye Randy."

"Bye Birdie."

Later that night Brie and Daniel were in their hotel room. Birdie was down for the night.

"Daniel, why are you here?" She said.

"What?"

"Do you want our marriage to work or not?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to make an effort."

"I moved back in." "What do you want from me?"

"Maybe a kiss from time to time."

"Fine." He stood up and kissed her but it wasn't loving at all. "There." She went for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Like you care."

She went to Randy's room and knocked on the door. He answered the door shirtless wearing only cargo shorts.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." "Can I hang out here?" "I need to get away from Daniel."

"Yeah." She went in.

They sat on the couch. She let out a sigh of frustration and mental exhaustion.

"Did you guys get into another fight?" He asked.

"He kissed me just now but it was only because we were arguing." "I feel like I'm the only one trying to keep our marriage together."

"Brie, I think you should leave him." "It's obvious things aren't going to get better." "You don't deserve this." "You deserve someone who can love you the way to deserve to be loved." "You're incredible, you have a wonder daughter and the both of you don't need this."

"I don't know if I can Randy."

"Yes you can."

"I need to stay for Birdie." "I don't want her growing up like Nikki and I did."

"You're not happy."

"Ok fine, I'm not happy." "I still have to stay."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." "The only thing that matters to me is Birdie." "It doesn't matter that I'm not happy."

"Yes it does."

"The one thing that's made me happy recently I can't ever do again so no, it doesn't matter." "That night there were no cares, no worries." "It's over now and needs to stay over because it was wrong."

"What was it?"

She sighed. "Being with you, ok?" "Whenever I'm having a bad day which happens a lot that's what I think about because that night, I was happy."

"I think about it to."

"No." "No." "Stop." "I shouldn't have told you that."

"Brie."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"I can't."

"I know you want to." "I want you to." "It takes everything I have not to kiss you every day." She slowly pressed her lips to his. They both moaned into each other's mouths. She straddled him. Their kisses grew more and more passionate. She leaned down and started kissing his bare chest. "Brie." He groaned. She felt her tugging at her tanktop. She sat up so he could take it off. He lowered his head and started kissing her cleavage. She moaned. She undid her bra and took it off. "Mmmm." She moaned as she felt his tongue in the middle of her chest. After a few seconds he lifted his head. They kissed. She helped him take off his shorts and boxers. She stood up and took off her shorts and panties, quickly got back on his lap. She slid into him and started moving slowly. "Ohhhh." She moaned. "Uhnnn." He groaned. They kissed. She felt his hands squeezing her ass. "You drive me crazy." He mumbled against her lips. He stood up with her in his arms. They went into the bedroom. After he laid her down he reached for a condom in the nightstand drawer. He slipped inside her and started to move slow at first then faster. "Oh Randy." She moaned. They kissed. "Don't stop." "I could listen to those sweet moans all night." He said breathlessly. "Oh my god Randy, that feels, so good." "Yes, oh my god, Randy." She moaned giving in. "Brie." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying of their sides facing each other.

"I could look at those beautiful eyes all day." He said.

"Aw." They kissed. As they were kissing Brie heard she got a text. She broke the kiss. "I have to go."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ok." They got up. Brie got dressed. Randy put his shorts on. He walked her to the door.

"What are we doing Randy?" She asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is, I don't want it to stop." They kissed. He started kissing the side of her neck.

"Mmmmm." "Hon-, ohhh." She moaned. "I mean Randy, stop." He stopped.

"I couldn't help it."

"Bye."

"Bye." She left. "I love you." He said out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed. Brie and Randy had decided to keep seeing each other. Brie knew it was wrong but just being around Randy made her feel happy and wanted. Daniel had an autograph signing so Brie took Birdie and they went to Randy's room. Randy made sure to get a room with a crib in it. Birdie was getting big. She was six months old. She could sit up and roll over by herself now. Brie was sure she'd be crawling soon. She and Randy were down on the floor with Birdie playing with her. Birdie yawned.

"It's time for someone's nap." Brie said.

"I got her." Randy said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He picked her up and stood up. So did Brie.

Daniel had just finished up with his autograph session. He wasn't supposed to be done for another hour, at least that's what Brie thought. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said. "Oh hi." He said happily. "I miss you." "I'll be there soon." "No Brie's not expecting me back for another hour." "I love you too." "Bye."

Brie and Randy were sitting on the couch. He was sitting behind her. She was in front of him. He got a text message.

"Can you hand me my phone?" Randy asked.

"Sure." She reached over on the end table and picked it up. "It's Alanna." She handed him the phone. He replied back.

"Wanna see one of my favorite pictures on here?"

"Yeah."

On his phone he swiped until he got to the picture of Brie and Birdie. "I love this picture." "Two of my three favorite girls."

"Aw." She sighed happily.

"What?"

"It's just such a relief to be with someone and not feel tension." "It's nice."

"It would be really nice if we were together."

"Randy I've explained this to you." "You know my situation."

"Yeah but I have a situation to."

"I know." "You want me all to yourself."

"Not only that." "I'm in love with you."

"What?" She said surprised.


	12. Chapter 12

"I love you Brie." Randy said. "I love you so much." Brie turned around hugged him and started to cry. "Why are you crying?"

"It's just, it's nice to have someone say that me and mean it." "I can feel that you mean it." She said wiping her eyes.

"Of course I mean it." "I'm crazy about you." "I know you want to keep your family together for Birdie's sake but we can be a family to." "The four of us." "I love Birdie." "I would never treat her any differently then I would Alanna." "You don't need Daniel." "You have me."

"I love you too Randy." They kissed. "Which makes things so much more difficult."

"Just think about what I said." "I want us to be a family."

"I promise I will." They heard Birdie crying. Brie got up to get her. A few minutes later she came out with her in her arms.

"I wanna hold her." "I need to tell her something." Brie gave her to him and sat down next to them. "Hi." He said looking at Birdie. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Goo." Birdie said.

"Yeah?" "Listen Birdie, I love your mommy and I love you very much." "Even though I'm not technically your daddy, you can always come to me with anything." "I promise to always love you just like I love Alanna." He kissed her on the cheek.

"That's sweet." Brie said. "It's time for Birdie's lunch. She went over to the diaper bag and took out a jar on baby food.

"What's on the menu today?"

"Banana."

"Yummy, huh Birdie?" He said looking at her. "If mommy doesn't mind I'll feed you."

"I don't mind at all."

Daniel was on the floor below them. He used the spare key to get in.

"Baby?"

"Be right there." She said. Carmella appeared in the bedroom doorway wearing lacey lingerie. "Hi honey."

"Hi."

"Come here." She disappeared into the bedroom. He followed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Three weeks had passed. Brie and NIkki had just met up in New York City for lunch.

"How are things going with you and Daniel?" Nikki asked.

"The same." "Nikki I've been seeing Randy for awhile."

"You're still sleeping with him?"

"It goes beyond that." "I'm in love with him." "I'm seriously thinking about asking Daniel for a divorce." "I don't think I'm in love with him anymore." "Honestly the only thing keeping me in the relationship now is Birdie." "Randy loves Birdie and he promised to treat her like his own."

"Brie whatever decision you make I support you." "I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks." "It means a lot that you support me."

The next day Brie was in her hotel room. Daniel was in the shower. Birdie was napping. Brie couldn't find her cell phone charger so she decided to borrow Daniel's. When she got his charger out of his bag his phone accidentally fell out and hit the floor. When Brie was picking it up Daniel got a text. Brie saw it. It read.

Hi honey. I had a great time last night. I love you - Carmella

Brie got very angry. Five minutes later Daniel came out of the bathroom. He was getting dressed.

"How long Daniel?" Brie asked angrily coming into the room.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been sleeping with Carmella?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me." "I saw the text she sent you." "Just tell me the truth." "How long)"

"Since you were six months pregnant."

"Over a year?! "You've been seeing her for over a year?!

"I stayed because it was the right thing to do."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Yes."

"You could've just told me instead of me killing myself to make this marriage work." "I could've avoided all this misery and unhappiness." "Now I don't have to feel guilty about telling you this." "I want a divorce." Birdie started to cry. Brie went to get her.

The next day Brie went to Randy's room. Natalya was watching Birdie for her. Brie used her spare key to get in. Randy was sitting on the couch.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She sat down next to him. They kissed. "I have something to tell you." "I'm filing for divorce."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Yesterday I found out Daniel has been cheating on me since I was six months pregnant."

"What?" "That's why he's been being such a dick to you?"

"Yeah." "He's been seeing Carmella." "I don't want you to think that's the only reason I'm filing for divorce." "I was going to anyway." "I was just waiting for the right time to tell him." "I want to be with you Randy." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

"I have something else to tell you."

"What?"

"I hope you'll be happy about it." "I'm pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14

"We're having a baby?" Randy said.

"Yes." "Are you happy?"

"Am I happy?" He kissed her. "Of course I'm happy." He said smiling. "This is great." "How far long are you?"

"The test I took yesterday said four to five weeks when I took it this morning." "I've already told management."

"When are you filing the divorce papers?"

"I made an appointment with an attorney tomorrow."

"Well if you need help paying for anything, just let me know."

"I got it, thanks though."

"We're having a baby."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. "I want to keep the pregnancy wraps for now, when the press gets wind of the divorce there's already gonna be enough attention on me." "Just until the excitement from the divorce dies down." "I'm gonna tell Daniel I wanna leave the fact that he was seeing Carmella out of it." "Hopefully he'll pay me the same courtesy when it comes to you because I'm not hiding the fact that we're together from him." "As far as going public with us goes…

"You want to wait?"

"Yeah." "Just for a few months."

"Ok." "So I can't talk about the baby?"

"Well you can just don't tell people I'm it's mother yet."

"Ok." He rubbed her stomach. "Hi." "It's daddy." "I love you."

The next day Randy was on a radio show.

"Anything exciting happening in your life Randy?" The radio host asked.

"My girlfriend and I are expecting a baby."

"When is she due?"

"We're not sure yet." "We both found out just yesterday."

"You have a child, correct?"

"Two." "Two girls."

A few days later Daniel was coming by Brie's room to pick up Birdie. Randy was there. There was a knock at the door.

"Want me to go in the bedroom?" Randy asked.

"No." "I'm not hiding it." She opened the door. "Come in." "There's still a few things I have to put in the diaper bag." He came in.

"What is he doing here?" Daniel asked looking at Randy.

"He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" "How long have you been seeing him?"

"None if you're business."

"Were you seeing him before you told me you wanted a divorce?"

"So what if I was." "You've been seeing Carmella for over a year."

"I see, you're just a slut."

"Hey!" Randy yelled standing up. "Don't you dare talk to her like that!" "You're the one who threw away your family for some trashy, Staten Island, hood rat." Lucky for them Birdie was sleeping in the stroller.

"Daniel just go." Brie said.

"Fine." He took Birdie and left.

Brie sat down to Randy on the couch.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." "He's one to talk." "He's the one who pushed me away." "I guess he can dish it out but he can't take it."

* * *

 **I know you guys like when I do Bellas stories. Any other Bella pairings you want?**


	15. Chapter 15

A month had passed. Brie and Daniel's divorce was almost final. They were getting the official papers in a few days. Brie was having a hard time concealing her pregnancy. She had to wear more baggy clothes. She and Randy had still not been seen together in public. She hated that they had to hide it but she knew it was for the best for now. Brie had an ultrasound appointment tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see her baby for the first time. She'd just finished an autograph signing. She was walking to her car when she got a text message. It read.

Hope you're having a great day. I love you. – Randy

She smiled.

Later that afternoon they were all at a house show. Brie had just gotten to Randy's locker room.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." She sat down next to him. They kissed. "Have you been having a good day?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I can't be there tomorrow."

"I know." "It's not your fault."

"Call me the second you get out." "I want to know what the doctor says."

"I will." "I'm gonna go get a drink." "Want anything?"

"No I'm fine."

Brie went to catering. She was getting a water when Carmella came up to the table. Brie saw Carmella's roll her eyes at her.

"Something you wanna say Carmella?" Brie said turning to her.

"You're a hypocrite." "Being mad at Daniel for being with me, all while you were spreading your legs for Randy."

"Not that it's any of your damn business but Randy and I only started sleeping together about four months ago, not over a year." "At first I felt guilty about it." "Did you feel guilty when you first started screwing Daniel knowing I was carrying his child?"

"I was just doing for Daniel what you couldn't do anymore." "What I continue to do." "Make him happy."

"Make him as happy as you want." "I got something much more out of it." "A real man who loves me." She walked away.

After the show Brie picked up Birdie and got on a plane to Phoenix.

The next day Brie was at the doctor hooked to the machine. She was looking at the baby when both she and the doctor saw other movement on the screen.

"Was that?" Brie asked.

"Yes." The doctor said. "It looks like you're having twins." "Congratulations."

Brie went out to her car and called Randy.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." "I just got finished with the doctor."

"What did she say?"

"We're having twins."

"Twins?" He said shocked.

"Twins."

"This is so great." He said happily. "I can't believe it." "I love you."

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

A week had passed. Brie was walking down the hotel room hall in Dayton hold a big manila envelope. She used Randy's spare key to get into his room. He was sitting on the couch.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Which one?" She said sitting down next him

"All three of you." They kissed. "Where's Birdie?" "I miss her."

"She's with Nattie." "Here." She handed him the envelope.

"What's this?"

"Just open it." He opened the envelope and took the papers.

"Your divorce is final."

"Yep." "I'm free to marry again if I chose to."

"Can I tell people I love you yet?"

"Not quite yet." "Just another month."

"Ok." "You will have to come clean about your pregnancy though." "You can't keep wearing baggy clothes and hiding it." "You're already showing a little."

"I know." "I want to tell the world about my pregnancy and us."

"I think someone deserves to know before everyone else."

"Who?"

"Alanna."

"Oh yeah, I forgot she doesn't know yet." "She doesn't even know about the twins." "Yeah go ahead and tell her."

"I was hoping we could tell her together." "I'm getting her this weekend." "I want you and Birdie to come."

"Alright but what if she gets upset?"

"She won't get upset." "She likes you."

"Yeah she likes me as your friend but how will she feel about me as your girlfriend, who is also pregnant by you."

"She'll think it's great she's having new little brothers or sisters."

"I hope you're right."

"It'll be fine." He kissed her temple and put his arm around her.

That Saturday afternoon Brie and Birdie were at Randy's house. Brie was waiting for Randy to get back from the airport with Alanna. Birdie was crawling around on the floor. The front door opened. Randy and Alanna walked in.

"We're back." Randy said.

"Oh, look at you." Alanna said looking at Birdie. "Look how big you are."

"I know she'll be walking soon." Brie said. "Hi Alanna." "How are you?"

"Good." "How are you?"

"What do you guys say we all go to the park?" Randy said.

"Yeah." Alanna said.

They went to the park and out to dinner. When they got home Randy told Alanna to sit down him and Brie.

"We need to tell you something." Randy said. "Brie isn't married to Daniel anymore." "She's with me now." "She's my girlfriend." "So you're gonna be seeing a lot more of her."

"That's ok." Alanna said.

"There's something else to." "You're gonna be a big sister." "Brie's pregnant with twins."

Alanna hugged Brie. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Brie said. "I'm showing some." "Wanna see?"

"Yeah."

Brie lifted up her shirt. "Look."

"Aw, how cute."

A few hours later Brie got in bed next to Randy.

"I'm so glad she's happy about the babies." Brie said.

"I told you everything would be fine."

"Yeah." They kissed.

"Come here." He said as he kissed her again. He got on top of her.

She laughed against his lips. "Honey we can't."

"Why not?" He said as he started kissing the side of her neck.

"Alanna's here."

"He looked at her. "Brie eventually this house is going to be full of growing children." "That doesn't mean we can never have sex again." "You just, have to learn, to be quiet." He said in-between kisses. He took off her pajama top and turned off the lights.


	17. Chapter 17

Six months later Brie was one day away from giving birth via c-section. Brie and Randy didn't know the sexes of the babies. They wanted to be surprised. They already had names picked out. The world was very surprised when Brie and Randy came out as a couple and even more surprised when they found out that Randy was the father of Brie's twins. Both of their fan bases had been very supportive since finding out. Two months ago Carmella and Daniel got married. Birdie was now one year and three months old. She could walk and say a few words. She was very excited about the babies. It was early in the morning.

"Mommy, up!" "Mommy, up!" Randy heard on the baby monitor. He got up and let Brie sleep.

Randy went into Birdie's room.

"Wandy, hi." Birdie said.

"Hi."

"Mommy."

"Mommy's still sleeping." "I'm gonna get you breakfast."

Randy and Birdie were in the kitchen. He was feeding her in the hi-chair.

"Do you want another bite?" Randy asked. She nodded her head yes. "Say bite please.

"Bite peas."

"Close enough." He gave her a bite.

Brie came into the kitchen. She was twice the size she was when she was full-term with Birdie.

"Mommy." Birdie said.

"Good morning Birdie." Brie said going over to them.

"Babies." Birdie said pointing to Brie stomach.

"Yes babies." "The babies are coming tomorrow and today daddy is coming to get you and you're gonna stay with daddy and Carmella for a few weeks." Brie and Randy kissed. They looked at Birdie she was smiling.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Kissys." Birdie said.

"I give your mommy kisses all the time."

Later that afternoon there was a knock at the door. Birdie was already in her stroller. Brie answered the door.

"Hi Daniel." Brie said.

"Hi." He went in.

"Hi daddy." Birdie said.

"Hi." "I missed you."

Birdie looked around confused. "Mella, where Mella?"

"Carmella's waiting for us at home."

Brie knelt down by Birdie and kissed her on the cheek.

"Be a good girl." "I love you." Brie said.

"Love you." "Wandy."

"What?" Randy said.

"Kissy, give."

"Ok." He knelt down and kissed her other cheek. "I love you."

"Love you."

The next morning Brie and Randy were at the hospital. They were about to put her under.

"This is it." Brie said happily.

"I love you Brie." Randy said.

"I love you too Randy." They kissed.

Within a few seconds Brie was out. It took the doctor no time at all to get to the first baby.

"It's a boy." She said. The nurse took the first baby and the doctor worked on getting the second baby out. It took about twenty seconds. "It's a girl."

Brie woke up two hours later.

"Hey." Randy said. "Let me introduce you to our son and our daughter." He picked up the boy first and put him on one of her arms then picked up the girl and put her on her other.

"They're beautiful." Brie said crying tears of joy. "My little Noah and my little Summer." "I can't believe they're finally here."

"Me neither." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks later Birdie was coming home. She was so excited to be meeting the babies. Brie and Randy were downstairs with Noah. Summer was still upstairs napping. There was a knock at the door. Brie answered it. Daniel pushed Birdie in in the stroller.

"Hi Birdie." Brie said. "Did you miss mommy?"

"Where babies mommy?" Birdie said. "Babies."

"You'll get to see the babies." "Say bye to daddy first."

Birdie said bye to Daniel. He left. Brie took Birdie out of the stroller and sat her down on the couch next to Randy who was holding Noah.

"Hi Birdie." Randy said.

"Hi Wandy." "Baby." She said excitedly.

"Birdie this is your brother Noah."

"Willte."

"Yeah he's little."

"Kissy."

"You wanna give him a kiss?" "Go ahead." She kissed his forehead.

They all heard crying on the baby monitor.

"Uh-oh." "Uh-oh." Birdie said.

"It's ok." "Your sister is up from her nap." Brie said. "I'm gonna go get her." A few minutes later Brie came down the stairs with Summer in her arms. She sat down next to Birdie.

"Sissy."

"Yes." "This is Summer." Birdie kissed Summer on the forehead. "Lawnie see?"

"No Alanna hasn't seen them yet." Randy said.

One Year Later

Brie and Randy now lived together. The twins were turning one in a couple of weeks. They could both walk and talk a little bit. Brie and Randy were packing for a romantic weekend in the mountains. Birdie was going with Nikki and Randy's mom was flying in to watch the twins. Birdie came into the room.

"I not want you and Wandy buh-bye mommy." Birdie said.

"Why not?" Brie asked.

"I miss you."

"Aw, well we're gonna miss you to but we'll be back in two days and you'll have lots of fun with aunt Nikki." "Ok?"

"Ok."

"Daddy." They heard Summer say from her and Noah's bedroom. They all went to see what was wrong. When they got in the room Summer was pointing at Noah. He'd spilled his sippy cup on the floor.

"It's ok Summer." "It was just an accident." Brie said. Noah had his head down. Brie went to clean up the mess.

"Noah you're not in trouble. Randy said. "It's ok."

By the next afternoon Brie and Randy were at a resort. They spent the day hiking and enjoy each other's company. That night they made love in the living room in front of the fireplace. Now they were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace wrapped in a blanket. Randy was sitting behind Brie. She saw a little black box in front of her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's for you." "Open it." She opened it. A beautiful ring was inside.

"Oh my god." She said.

"I love you." "Brianna, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She took the ring out of the box put on her finger and turned to face him. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. He laid back pulling her on top of him.

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	19. Chapter 19

Three months had passed. Brie and Randy were getting married today. Brie was the happiest she'd ever been. Even happier then the day she married Daniel. Brie was in bed asleep in a hotel. She and Randy were getting married in Hawaii. Brie's alarm clock just started going off. She reached over and shut it off. Nikki came into the room.

"Time to get up beautiful bride." Nikki said.

"I know." She said getting up. "You only marry the love of your life once."

"Yes you do."

"I can't wait to see the twins in their wedding clothes and Birdie in her flower girl dress."

"I know." "They're gonna look adorable."

"Now, let's get me beautiful for my groom."

"Randy would think you were beautiful exactly like that."

"I know." " I want to give him an image he'll always remember."

"I'm sure you've given him plenty of those over the last two years." She said smiling.

"Ha ha."

Brie and NIkki went and got their hair done and went to the beach where the ceremony was taking place.

"Mommy." Birdie said running up to her.

"Birdie you look so beautiful."

"You to."

"Where's your brother and sister?"

"With grammy Kathy."

Kathy came up walking with the twins.

"Hi mom." Brie said.

"Hi sweetheart." Kathy said.

"Mommy." Summer said.

"Hi." "Aren't you pretty and you look so handsome Noah."

"It's time to start." Kathy said.

It was a beautiful clear sky day. There was a light breeze. As the music played for Brie to walk down the aisle, she and Randy's eyes were locked on each other. When she got to him they joined hands.

"Randy do you take this woman to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." He said.

"Brie do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." Brie said.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

After the reception Brie and Randy went to a honeymoon suite. He carried her inside and laid her on the bed. They kissed.

"I can't believe we're married now." Randy said.

"Me neither."

"What do you wanna do now?"

"Practice for extending the family."

"Great idea." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
